


he who will sustain you

by brainsout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Collars, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainsout/pseuds/brainsout
Summary: He’s not the first person Kyungsoo’s ever loved, but he’s the first person Kyungsoo has loved likethis.Or:Kyungsoo takes being whipped for Chanyeol to a new level





	he who will sustain you

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the bible lmao

This is the third time they’ve done this together. Not just messing around - handjobs under blankets and embarrassingly clueless kisses and things that you don’t have to go to niche porn sites to see.

  
But this is the third time Chanyeol has slid cuffs around Kyungsoo’s wrists, fastened a collar around his neck, and given him a safeword.

  
Kyungsoo has always hung off of every word Chanyeol says without meaning to, and as much as his pride and competitive streak causes issues, when it comes to Chanyeol it’s easy, sedative in a way, to pretend for a while that he isn’t in charge.

  
It’s something he didn’t notice until it impossible not to, and by then it was far too late to pretend it wasn’t the case.

  
This isn’t the third time they’ve touched each other, or kissed each other or fucked each other in some definition of the word, but this is the third time Kyungsoo gets to his knees and agrees to be entirely vulnerable - bound and exposed and completely at Chanyeol’s mercy.

  


He’s not the first person Kyungsoo’s loved, but he’s the first person Kyungsoo has ever loved like this.

  


++

  
The outfit - the dress clothes and corny leather gloves and styled hair - is important to Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo can admit it does add to the atmosphere, even if after the fact he always thinks Chanyeol looks a little ridiculous, fucked-out and dressed like a entry-level bank employee who drives a vespa.

  


The gloves always end up on the floor half-way through the evening, but Chanyeol’s fingers are still covered in worn leather when he slides them between Kyungsoo’s thighs and presses his thumb, slick and blunt, against Kyungsoo’s hole, pressing just enough that he can feel the threat of a stretch.

  


His instincts tell him to jolt away, but he’s getting better about controlling that - when they first discussed this type of dynamic, he told Chanyeol honestly that he hadn’t bottomed or experimented with any type of penetration since high school, and the first time Chanyeol fingered him he probably would have elbowed him in the face if it hadn’t been for the cuffs around his wrists.

  


The same cuffs are on his wrists today. They’re simple black leather, thick enough not to cut into the delicate skin and connected together by an equally simple short chain.

  


He clenches his fists and tests their hold out of nervous habit, even though he knows exactly how secure they are by now.

  


“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asks from behind him, and a shiver runs down Kyungsoo’s spine. He takes a beat too long to answer and Chanyeol lets the tip of his thumb slide a few millimeters further up.

  


“We’ve discussed the importance of responding promptly, haven’t we Kyungsoo?” His speech is overly formal and Kyungsoo tries to ignore the second hand embarrassment -- it’s always a little awkward at first.

  


“Yes,” he manages to choke out, as Chanyeol continues pushing into him with his thumb, tortuously slow.

  


He can feel himself twitching around the intrusion, tightening around the digit in sporadic bursts. His pulse is rabbit-quick.

  


“I’m sorry.”

  


“We can try again,” Chanyeol soothes, genuinely sweet in a way that gets Kyungsoo absolutely drooling for whatever Chanyeol is willing to dole out to him.

  


In one smooth motion, he slides in up to the knuckle, so deep that Kyungsoo can feel the rest of his fingers pressing up snug to his perineum and balls, and he really can’t help it when he arches away, gasping.

  


“How are you feeling, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol repeats, grabbing the back of Kyungsoo’s collar and tugging him back before he can pull away.

  


He switches his grip to the front of Kyungsoo’s throat and curls his fingers hard around the column of it, laughs when Kyungsoo swallows his own saliva and his adam’s apple bobs up and down against the pressure of Chanyeol’s strong, elegant fingers.

  


“Ah-,” Kyungsoo starts, and Chanyeol has him pulled back against his shoulder now, his body weight fully supported by Chanyeol’s tall frame. “I’m-” _so fucking turned on I could die_ , He thinks.

  


“My legs are falling asleep,” He says, and Chanyeol laughs. It’s adorable, and Kyungsoo inhales a deep, faltering breath through his nose, trying to ground himself.

  


“Well we should probably move you then, baby, shouldn’t we.”

  


Chanyeol’s thumb is tugged out of him with no fanfare, and Kyungsoo bites down on the desperate noise he can feel bubbling up in his throat.

  


Then Chanyeol’s hands are gone from him entirely as he rises from his crouch, standing so swiftly that it’s dizzying.

  


“Elbows and knees, Kyungsoo,” he says.

  


His name coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth has felt like electricity from day they met, and it still sends something white-hot through him now, as he obeys his command and falls forward to his knees.

  


The cuffs linking his hands together throw off his balance to a degree, and there’s no way he could rest his whole weight on them. Chanyeol had said ‘elbows’ for a reason. It’s Kyungsoo’s only option.

  


The floor is uncomfortably hard against his joints, but he stays silent as Chanyeol moves to the other side of the room, tugging open a drawer.

  


“I thought we would try something a little bigger than my fingers today. Is that okay?”

  


Facing the wall like he is, Kyungsoo can’t quite see what Chanyeol has picked up, what exactly he’s carrying over, and he thinks it’s probably intentional. He drops his head and lets his fingernails press into the wooden floor beneath them.

  


“How much bigger,” he asks, and Chanyeol gives him a none-too-gentle smack on the ass.

  


Kyungsoo hears the stir of fabric as Chanyeol returns to his knees behind him, and then he hears the distinctive click of a lube bottle being opened.

  


He chokes out a shocked little _Ah_ when Chanyeol drizzles it right over his ass, letting it run down and scooping it back up with his gloves fingers to rub against Kyungsoo’s hole.

  


With his other hand, he reaches between Kyungsoo’s thighs and tugs harshly on his cock, only half hard but oversensitive, and Kyungsoo moans, not finding it in himself to be embarrassed.

  


“It won’t be all that much bigger,” Chanyeol assures him. “Just a little something to fill you up.”

  


That’s all the warning Kyungsoo gets before something hard and cool is pressing up against him, Chanyeol not wasting time in easing it in.

  


Kyungsoo whines as he pushes it further, still slowly but there’s so much more of it than Kyungsoo is used to having inside him, and the stretch only gets more intense the further it goes.

  


Chanyeol is stroking at his cock as he works the toy into him, keeping him hard and leaking and tense.

  


“Perfect, baby, you’re taking it so good,” he praises, and Kyungsoo can feel the flush creeping up his neck, the embarrassment.  


  
“Does that feel good?” Chanyeol doesn’t need him to answer, they’ve discussed it -- Kyungsoo can be quiet when he needs to, as long as he communicates when it counts.  


  
“You’re so tight, Kyungsoo, do you know that? You’ve got such a perfect little ass but you can barely even take a finger, and look at this stretching you all out, you like that?”  


  
Kyungsoo whines as the toy somehow pulls him open even further, pushes even deeper than before, but then Chanyeol mutters, “There you go,” and suddenly his hole is fluttering around a thin neck of what he realizes with humiliation must be a plug.  


  
Chanyeol pulls back and grabs a handful of Kyungsoo’s ass in one palm, squeezing hard.  


  
“Perfect,” he says, “how does that feel, baby? I want you to tell me out loud this time.”  


  
“Fuck,” is Kyungsoo’s first thought, and it makes Chanyeol laugh. “Fuck, it’s so-”  


  
He arches a bit, shifting his weight from leg to leg and feeling the toy move slightly inside of him as he does so, keeping his asshole just barely stretched open and yet so full it makes his eyelids flutter. “I feel so full, it’s so fucking big.”  


  
“It’s really not. It just feels that way to you.”  


  
Kyungsoo sucks his teeth, trying to adjust to the stretch. It feels so good and so foreign at once, the simultaneous shame and pleasure muddling his brain. “I wanna come,” he says, and he knows he’s being a brat. He knows he’s being greedy, but he can’t stand-  


  
“Slut.” It makes Kyungsoo twitch, and he’s not prepared when Chanyeol strikes him across the ass with his bare hand. He yelps.  


  
“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol warns, voice dangerously calm as he presses his balm into the base of the toy, “who gets to come first?”  


  
“ _Ah_ -” is all Kyungsoo manages, and Chanyeol starts moving the plug in tight circles, applying pressure and rubbing dangerously close to Kyungsoo’s prostate.  


  
“Me?” He draws the plug out to it’s widest girth, stretching Kyungsoo out around it and smacking his thigh hard when he tries to fuck back on it. “Or you?”  


  
“You,” Kyungsoo babbles, “You-” The plug gets shoved unceremoniously back inside him and he’s aware even with his eyes closed that Chanyeol is standing again, placing himself directly in front of Kyungsoo’s bowed head.  


  
“Enough,” he says, and Kyungsoo shuts his mouth. Fingers at his chin tilt his head up, and Chanyeol leans over slightly to make proper eye contact.  


  
“You’re being pretty disrespectful today,” he says. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets the fantasy wash over him, lets the tone of Chanyeol’s voice melt down into his pores and set his nerves on high-alert.  


  
A slap to his cheek makes him open them again, gasping as Chanyeol grips his chin harder and stops his face from turning with the blow. “I want you to look at me, baby,” he says, deceptively gentle.  


  
“Let me see your pretty eyes,” he says, and Kyungsoo blinks them open, teary from the sting of the slap. He doesn’t have his contacts in but this close, he can at least make out Chanyeol’s features if not his specific expression, and he tries not to squint.  


  
“Good boy,” Chanyeol says, and then he’s standing up without removing his hand, dragging Kyungsoo into a kneeling position by grip on his neck. With his hands tied he can’t push himself up, and for a moment his upper body is entirely supported by that hand, dragging him off the ground like he’s a pet.  


  
“What do you think is the proper course of action, Kyungsoo?” That false formality, again, but it feels a little less embarrassing this time.  
He releases Kyungsoo’s jaw only to recapture it when Kyungsoo immediately tilts forward towards the tented crotch of Chanyeol’s dress pants.  


  
He whines, moans a quiet, plaintive, “Let me,” as Chanyeol watches and traces his lips with his thumb.  


  
“So eager,” he says, and Kyungsoo can sense the fondness in his voice. “What would you like?”  


  
“To suck you off,” Kyungsoo says, and this time Chanyeol lets him lean forward and press his face into his thigh. “I want to suck your cock,” he mutters, “I want your balls in my mouth.”  


  
“Mm. Do you want that? You wanna suck me off while you’re stuffed full with that little plug? It feels good, doesn’t it, being filled up with something. Being stretched and ready for whoever wants to stick their cock in you?”  


  
The shame makes Kyungsoo’s cock twitch, and he stifles a moan against the fabric of Chanyeol’s pants. “Yes,” he whines, “Yes, please let me suck you off, I want-”  


  
Chanyeol’s fingers find his head and curve around the base of his neck, holding him closer.  


  
“That feels good, Kyungsoo. Tell me what else you want.”  


  
“I want to eat you out,” Kyungsoo breathes, and the hand in his hair tightens.  


  
Chanyeol exhales above him and tugs him away by his scalp.  


  
“You’re so good for me,” he praises, his other hand unzipping his fly and shoving his pants down, along with his briefs.  


  
He steps out of them on only one side, and then guides Kyungsoo back to his cock, sighing as he meets the base of the shaft open-mouthed.  


  
The scent of him is heady and intoxicating, and Kyungsoo presses the flat of his tongue against the length of it, letting saliva gather before he moves down to lave over Chanyeol’s balls.  


  
He presses his tongue hot against the skin in his mouth and swallows shallowly, hollowing his cheeks.  


  
“Perfect,” Chanyeol praises, and Kyungsoo hums at the compliment.  


  
When he draws his cuffed hands up to give Chanyeol’s cock some attention, he has to shift further down and tilt slightly to continue sucking at Chanyeol’s balls, stopping for a moment to lick sloppily at his perineum.  


  
“You really are a slut,” Chanyeol tells him. “Look at you, all trussed up and so full you can barely sit still. You just can’t help trying to fuck back on it, can you.”  


  
He moans quietly as Kyungsoo strokes him slow and tight, and then he props one of his legs up on the edge of the bed, giving Kyungsoo more access.  


  
“It’s just instinct, isn’t it, baby, I bet you’d want something that can move in you, hm? We can get you that, something to keep you occupied while you suck me off like a good boy, while you, ah-”  


  
Kyungsoo groans as he’s pushed further in between Chanyeol’s spread thighs, straightening his back and craning his neck to reach the new height.  


  
“While you eat me out, huh? While you make me feel good?”  


  
He pushes his tongue obediently against Chanyeol’s hole, letting saliva run down his chin as he messily fucks against the hot clench of it.  


  
Chanyeol grinds down against his face and covers Kyungsoo’s hands with his own before replacing them entirely, jerking himself off more roughly than Kyungsoo would have in this situation.  


  
“You stay right there, you’re doing perfect,” He breathes, and Kyungsoo loves hearing him lose his composure like this. His own cock is twitching between his legs, untouched but impossible to ignore after Chanyeol started -- talking. Like that.  


  
Like Kyungsoo is lesser than him.  


  
It sets his blood boiling with something he can’t identify -- lights him up with slow, listless desire for something that he has no idea how to vocalize.  


  
Chanyeol drags him away by the hair without warning, but Kyungsoo knows what it means.  


  
He watches Chanyeol through teary, sticky lashes, and opens his mouth wide to be fed his cock.  


  
He gags a bit on the first too-deep thrust, and Chanyeol hooks a finger in his mouth alongside his length, tugging his jaw down.  


  
“I know you can take me,” he murmurs, exploring the soft inside of Kyungsoo’s cheek before pulling his thumb back out and tracking saliva along Kyungsoo’s jawline.  


  
Kyungsoo is ready when he starts back up again, sucking in time with the steady motion of Chanyeol’s hips. He picks up speed before Kyungsoo expects it, but when he gags this time, Chanyeol doesn’t give him a chance to recover.  


  
It’s obvious he’s close, and when he pushes so far in that Kyungsoo’s nose is buried in the coarse hair at his navel all he can do is moan, clenching around the plug buried inside him and, for the first time in a long time, wishing genuinely that it was someone’s cock.  


  
“Good boy, shit, Kyungsoo, you’re perfect. So good for me,” Chanyeol praises as he comes, pulling out on the last few twitches of his cock so that Kyungsoo’s lips get coated in the weak spurts of come.  


  
“Please,” Kyungsoo begs, as Chanyeol smiles at him and wipes up the come with one finger, feeding it back into his open mouth.  


  
“Please let me come,” Kyungsoo begs again, desperate, every muscle pulled taut as a wire.  


  
When Chanyeol releases the hold on the back of his head, Kyungsoo still isn’t quite ready to support his own weight and when he tips backwards, he has no way to catch himself with his arms bound in his lap.  


  
It’s a instant -- barely a second of danger before Chanyeol swoops in, openly laughing at Kyungsoo’s stumble and pulling him back to safety. Kyungsoo huffs out a shocked laugh with him and lets the hand on his head cradle him close.  


  
It takes him by surprise, the realization of how good it feels. Chanyeol laughing above him, the warmth of his body, the openness of knowing that Chanyeol is always there to catch him, to guide him, to take care of him.  


  
“Please take care of me,” he whines, and Chanyeol clucks his tongue, a tinge of surprise in his voice.  


  
“I will, baby,” he murmurs. “You wanna come?”  


  
Kyungsoo nods against his stomach.  


  
“Tell me how you want it. Tell me what to do for you.”  


  
“Just-” Kyungsoo groans, letting his own fingertips graze against his cock. “Just jerk me off,” he says. “Make it wet, please, and-” He flushes, pressing his eyes closed in embarrassment.  


  
Chanyeol peels him away from his stomach and kneels down, watching him with keen eyes.  


  
“The toy,” Kyungsoo says as he’s maneuvered onto his back, cut off by his own groan when the plug shifts a bit inside of him.  


  
He’s silent for too long and Chanyeol settles next to him, wrapping a slick hand around his length and stroking up up up, slow as sin.  


  
“The toy?” He prompts. Right.  


  
“Fuck me with it, please, like before - pull, and,” Chanyeol twists his palm against the over-sensitive head of Kyungsoo’s cock and bites at his hip when he bucks up into the grip.  


  
“And push it back in.”  


  
Chanyeol hums and snakes a hand between Kyungsoo’s legs to grip the base of the toy, tugging teasingly at it and making Kyungsoo curse.  


  
“Fuck me,” he begs, “I’m close.”  


  
Chanyeol rewards him by listening, and slowly pulling the plug back out of Kyungsoo’s hole before pushing it back in with equal gentleness.  


  
“Good?” He asks, kissing at Kyungsoo’s hip again. “Harder?”  


  
Kyungsoo nods and thrusts into Chanyeol’s tight fist again, but this time he isn’t reprimanded. The movement lets him pull off and push back into the plug in tiny increments, and Chanyeol adapts.  


  
He tightens his grip and lets Kyungsoo control the pace of his thrusts, milking himself with Chanyeol’s fist.  


  
He pushes the toy in and out of him in the same rhythm, never pulling it out completely and never letting it ease fully inside.  


  
Kyungsoo comes as Chanyeol is thrusting in, and pushes down so hard that the plug slips back into him, snugly settled against his prostate, and he curls up as he comes, makes a noise that must sound pained because Chanyeol is up and moving as the world spins around him and his whole body lights up with pleasure.  


  


++

  
Chanyeol undoes the cuffs as he’s coming down and shushes him, and because he’s chuckling, Kyungsoo laughs too. He covers his face with his now-free hand.  


  
“Wow,” he says, cooperating when Chanyeol pulls his pinky finger up to peck him on the lips.  


  
When he starts to pull away, Kyungsoo yanks him back down and presses their lips together more firmly, smiling into the kiss.  
Chanyeol acquiesces and lays down half beside and half on-top of Kyungsoo.  


  
Kyungsoo lets him pull away for long enough to struggle out of his shirt, but then captures him back to his chest again and lets his eyes close.  


  
They don’t have all the time in the world, but they have some, and for a blissful moment, Kyungsoo pretends that he isn’t in love with the man breathing warm and easy against his bare chest.  


  
And he pretends, for a blissful moment, that it doesn’t terrify him out of his mind.


End file.
